1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to food supplements. More specifically, the invention is a food additive, an all-in-one powder composition containing multiple vitamins, calcium citrate, minerals, herbs, beans, peas, grains, flakes, berries, and spices to add a delightful flavor to any food consumed and curbing one""s appetite.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various food supplements, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for a powdered food additive which supplies a variety of nutrients and flavors for enriching and flavoring one""s food, but also curbing one""s appetite to prevent overeating. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,387 issued on Dec. 1, 1987, to Dirk J. D. Uiterwaal et al. describes a nutritional supplement preparation for pregnant and breast-feeding women based on milk constituents and the process of preparation. The composition contains by weight 10-20% protein, 16-28% fat, 43-65% carbohydrates, at most 3.5% moisture, minerals, trace elements, and vitamins such as calcium, phosphorus, magnesium, copper, zinc, iodine, iron, vitamins A, B1, B6, C, D3, E, niacin, folic acid, and optionally flavoring and/or colorant. The composition is distinguishable for being tailored to supply nutrients to a pregnant or breast-feeding woman and requires large amounts of fat (linoleic acid) and carbohydrates (lactose, dextrins and sucrose).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,217 issued on Jun. 23, 1998, to Frank J. Kutilek, III et al. describes a dietary pilled supplement comprising herbs, herbal extracts, vitamins, minerals, and amino acids effective in modulating hematological toxicities, enhancing the immune system and maintaining appetite and weight. The supplement contains a large amount of crucifer extract (8-12 wt. %) and ascorbic acid or vitamin C (8-13 wt. %). The amino acids include glutathione, L-cysteine and L-methionine. The composition is distinguishable for requiring crucifer extract and amino acids in pill form.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,379 issued on Sep. 7, 1982, to Horst Kowalsky et al. describes a dietetic composition for natural digestion regulation comprising in parts by weight each of 50-150 of whole fleawort seeds, whole linseed, wheat bran, and lactose. A binding agent based on natural rubber and optionally, flavor and/or food color. The composition is distinguishable for requiring fleawort seeds and whole linseed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,760 issued on Apr. 3, 1984, to Rex E. Newnham describes a food supplement for the relief of arthritic conditions comprising in parts by weight of 2-500 of sodium tetraborate, 150 each of the dried herbs Gauaiacum, Berberis and Harpagophytum, 1 ppm Rhus-tox and/or Bryonia, gum arabic as binder, starch as a disintegration aid, and magnesium stearate as a lubricating aid in tablet forming. The composition is distinguishable for requiring sodium tetraborate and several dried herbs not required in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,579 issued on Jul. 26, 1994, to Anthony J. Umbdenstock describes a nutritional supplement for optimizing cellular health of recovering drug addicts, alcoholics, smokers, etc., comprising: 1,500-15,000 I.U. vitamin A; 5,000-45,000 I.U. Beta-carotene; 33-300 mg. vitamin B1; 50-1,000 mg. vitamin B6; 30-300 mcg. vitamin B12; 20-500 mg. niacin; 100-2,000 mg. niacinamide; 100 mg. vitamin C; 5-100 mg. magnesium; 10-100 mg. zinc; 50-1,000 mg. valerian root; at least two minerals selected from the group consisting of calcium, 20-500 mcg. chromium, copper, iron, 5-1,000 mg. manganese, and selenium; and at least four additional vitamins, herbs, and amino acids selected from the group consisting of 100-1,000 I.U. vitamin D3, 10-800 I.U. vitamin E, 5-100 mg. vitamin B2, 100-1,000 mcg. biotin, 50-500 mg. pantothenic acid, 70-900 mg. choline, 100-1,000 mg. inositol, 50-1,000 mg. glutamic acid, 50-1,000 mg. glutamine, and echinachea. The composition is distinguishable for omitting beans, peas, berries, and grains. U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,312 issued on Aug. 12, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,048 issued on Nov. 10, 1998, to Udo Erasmus et al. describes a daily dietary food supplement composition packaged in a sealed pouch for humans comprising at least by weight proportions, 71-73% flax seeds, 5% yeast, 6% rice and bran yeast, 2% liver, 2% alfalfa, 1% bone, 2% carrot, 2% apple, 0.07% kelp. 0.01% lecithin, 0.01% garlic, 0.02% taurine, 0.01% equiteum herb, and 0.01% carnitine. The composition must be prepared at a temperature below 100xc2x0 F. for less than 20 minutes and in the limited illumination of red light. The food composition is distinguishable for requiring liver, yeast, flax seeds, garlic, and taurine as well as limited heating and lighting conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,377 issued on Jul. 20, 1999, to Teja D. Gerth et al. describes a dietary supplement composition combining amino acids, minerals, herbs, vitamins, diuretics, and digestive enzymes. For example, D,L-phenylalanine is combined with tyrosine, L-glutamine and St. John""s wort to act as an appetite depressant while L-carnitine is combined with chromium picolinate to work as fat directors to convert stored body fat into energy. The composition is distinguishable for requiring diuretics and digestive enzymes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,579 issued on Nov. 2, 1999, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,143,332 issued on Nov. 7, 2000, to Linsey McLean describes a nutritional supplement for the prevention and treatment of excessive intestinal permeability comprising at least 50 wt. % nutritional buffers (calcium carbonate), amino acid chelates (selenium, copper, zinc, manganese, iodine, and chromium), minerals, vitamins (A, B-complex, D, and E), antioxidants, free radical scavengers, and intestinal tract-soothing herbs. The composition is distinguishable for requiring buffers, chelates, antioxidants, and free radical scavengers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,672 B1 issued on May 29, 2001, to Jau-Fei Chen describes dietary supplements containing dehydrated cactus fruit juice and ginseng berry juice for food products, drinks, capsules, and tablets. The supplement is distinguishable for requiring cactus fruit juice and ginseng berry juice.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,995 issued on Jul. 24, 2001, to Thomas Newmark et al. describes a herbal composition for reducing inflammation in bones and joints comprising holy basil, tumeric, ginger, green tea, rosemary, huzhang, Chinese goldthread, barberry, oregano, and scutellariae baicalensis. The composition is distinguishable for its medicinal characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,189 B1 issued on Aug. 14, 2001, to Massoud Kazemzadeh describes a reduced-flatulence, legume-based snack foods which comprises saccharides depleted legumes (field bean, white pea bean, Tepary bean, Mung bean, lima bean, Broad-bean, chickpea, lentil beans, peanuts, buckwheat, and flax) grain-based ingredients (cereal grain, oil seed, oil seed flour, and mixtures thereof) , water, and processing aids (inorganic and organic compounds of calcium, potassium, sodium, and mixtures thereof) processed with a developed matrix having a high crunch texture and a low fat absorption when cooked. The compositions are distinguishable for requiring cooking.
German Patent Application No. DE 31 43 926 A1 published on May 11, 1983, for Kurt Jesselring et al. describes a dietetic composition containing bran and/or pectin, vitamins, minerals, customary auxiliaries and carriers, and an anti-thrombotically active fraction derived from Basidiomycetes such as Auricularia, Himeola auricula judae, Polyporus ovinus, Polyporus giganteus, and Sparassis crispa. The composition is distinguishable for requiring an antithrombotically active fraction.
German Patent Application No. DE 44 16 402 A1 published on Nov. 30, 1995, for Harro Carstens et al. describes an immunity improving food additive comprising ethanolic extra extracts of medicinal herbs (aloe), vegetable oils containing eugenol, and, optionally, conventional stabilizers and additives. The medicinal herb extracts have a detoxifying effect through the stomach and intestinal tract. The composition is distinguishable for requiring only herb extracts, vegetable oils and eugenol.
French Patent Application No. 2 737 849 published on Feb. 21, 1997, for Jean P. Curtay et al. describes an orally administered food supplement for adults over forty years of age comprising: (1) an excipient (gum arabic or starch); (2) mineral salts (calcium carbonate, magnesium carbonate, zinc citrate; (3) vitamins B1, B2, B6, B8, B9, B12, C, E, and PP; (4) beta-carotene, (5) borage oil (herb); (6) fish oil; and (7) methionine. The composition is distinguishable for requiring beta-carotene, borage oil and methionine.
German Patent Application No. DE 196 53 100 A1 published on Jul. 23, 1998, for Adolph Metz describes a lactose-containing magnetic capsule food supplement comprising: (1) ferromagnetic magnetite; (2) piezoelectric rock crystal (silica); (3) magnesite powder (magnesium carbonate); (4) ginseng root, taiga root, mistletoe, ginkgo biloba leaves, hawthorn flowers or leaves, horse chestnut leaves, milk thistle, balm mint leaves, St. John""s wort, speedwell, linden flowers, arnica flowers, lesser centaury (Erythraea centaurium), marigold flowers, yarrow (Achillea millefolium), red soapwort, and calamus root; and (5) vitamins A, C, E, aneurin, riboflavin, pyridoxine, B12, and Q10; reduced glutathione, glutamine, cysteine, methionine; (6) Ca-, Mg- and K-citrate; (7) E. Coli or Lactobacillus acidophilus; (8) heartwood of Thuaja plicata; (9) oak bark; (10) aspirin and/or willow bark; (11) zinc, selenium and manganese; and (12) lactose, starch and dextrose. The composition is distinguishable for requiring a vast variety of exotic herbs, vitamins, lactose, minerals, and a magnetic constituent.
W.I.P.O. Patent Application No. WO 98/00024 published on Jan. 8, 1998, and W.I.P.O. Patent Application No. WO 98/47376 published on Oct. 29, 1998, for Houn S. Hsia describes a diet supplement composition to increase the level of high density lipoprotein (HDL) and calcium ions, and to decrease the levels of free radicals and glucose in human blood plasma comprising; (1) anti-oxidants selenium, vitamins A, B, C, D, and E, and fruit or vegetable juice concentrates; (2) green barley composition; (3) tincture of ginkgo biloba extract; and (4) minerals. The composition is distinguishable for requiring minerals, ginkgo biloba, and fruit and vegetable juice concentrates.
German Patent Application No. DE 199 07 586 A1 published on Aug. 24, 2000, for Waldemar Braun et al. describes a daily nutritional composition comprising (a) a basic kit for constant circadian dosage combined with (b) an xe2x80x9cadd-onxe2x80x9d supplement used in time-dependent amounts. The basic kit contains specific amounts of various vitamins and minerals including beta-carotene, vitamins B1, B2, B6, B12, niacin, pantothenic acid, biotin, folic acid, phylloquinone, calcium, magnesium, manganese, zinc, iron, selenium, chromium, molybdenum, copper, and iodine. The xe2x80x9cadd-onxe2x80x9d composition contains apple vinegar powder, artichoke extract, carnitine, guarina, silica, creatine, lecithin, and taurine. The compositions are distinguishable for requiring minerals and the xe2x80x9cadd-onxe2x80x9d composition.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention of flavoring as claimed. Thus, a food additive composition solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a food enhancer which curbs one""s appetite while simultaneously adding nutritional value and flavor to the food to be eaten. The composition is in powder form that is versatile in application to any food. The food additive can be added to food being cooked, included in appetizers or sprinkled on any food while eating out. It consists of a variety of beans, grains, vitamins, herbs, and spices. Because the food enhancer is taken in powder form, absorption by the body is maximized and it is easier to swallow as opposed to tablets. This composition is intended to replace salt, pepper and other spices.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a food supplement to replace salt, pepper and other spices in one""s diet.
It is another object of the invention to provide a food supplement in powder form.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a food supplement containing beans, grains, vitamins, herbs, and spices.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a food supplement which can be added to food being cooked or when dining out to add that extra flavor and nutrients.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.